La carte du maraudeur
by Hermi4851
Summary: Lupin ne se contente pas de gronder Harry lorsqu'il le surprend dans les couloirs en pleine nuit avec la carte du maraudeur... /!\ Fessée - Spanking


"Missing scene" du film _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_. Les dialogues au début sont tirés du film. Bonne lecture =)

P.S. : Les reviews font toujours plaisir ! ;)

* * *

**La carte du maraudeur**

« Entrez ! »

La voix furieuse du professeur Lupin résonna dans la classe de DCFM. Harry, n'osant désobéir, suivit son professeur d'une façon quelque peu hésitante. Lupin tournait le dos à Harry lorsqu'il se mit à le sermonner, sa colère menaçant de prendre le dessus à chaque instant:

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont cette carte est entrée en votre possession. Mais je suis véritablement _stupéfait_ que vous ne l'ayez pas remise à quelqu'un. »

D'un mouvement brusque, Lupin se retourna pour faire face à un Harry honteux qui se tenait à une distance prudente de son professeur :

« Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que cette carte, entre les mains de Sirius Black, le conduirait jusqu'à vous ? »

Harry secoua la tête, les yeux baissés.

« Non ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

Lupin soupira, et se penchant en avant de façon à dominer son élève, dit d'un ton glacial:

« Votre père non plus ne faisait pas grand cas du règlement mais lui et votre mère ont donné leur vie pour sauver la vôtre. Faire fi de leur sacrifice en vous promenant sans protection dans le château avec un tueur dans la nature est une bien mauvaise façon de les remercier ! »

Au fil de ses paroles, la colère contenue avec peine semblait gagner du terrain. Harry, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter sous le regard noir de Lupin. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un vilain petit garçon mais il n'arrivait pas à lever les yeux vers son professeur favori.

Lupin prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme pour la suite des opérations. Sans grande considération pour le garçon qui attendait de savoir quel allait être son sort, il ferma les yeux et prit son temps pour compter lentement jusqu'à dix. Puis, plus serein, il rouvrit les yeux et fut presque apitoyé par l'expression de douleur de Harry.

Il fallait le comprendre. Jamais Harry n'avait eu de parent pour lui dire que faire, pour lui imposer des règles; il était habitué à agir de lui-même et à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un qui semblait l'apprécier, il l'avait mis en colère. Mais cela allait changer: Lupin ne laisserait le fils de son meilleur ami risquer sa vie plus longtemps et il lui montrerait qu'il se souciait assez de lui pour le punir quand il le fallait, et surtout pour lui pardonner. Oui, il pouvait le faire, c'était ce dont avait besoin Harry. C'était ce que James aurait fait.

« Les sermons et les retenues ne faisant pas grand effet sur vous, nous allons essayer autre chose. Ceci, j'espère, vous apprendra à réfléchir avant d'agir. »

Harry le fixa d'un air intrigué. Voyant que Lupin ne continuait pas, il demanda timidement:

« Et… hum… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, professeur ? »

« Je vais vous donner une fessée, Harry. »

« QUOI ? »

Harry s'attendait à… il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais sûrement pas à ça ! Le professeur Lupin, d'ordinaire si gentil, le fesser comme un gamin de 5 ans? Même Rogue, dans son esprit machiavélique, dérangé et sadique, n'aurait pas eu cette idée ! Non, Lupin ne devait pas être dans son état normal ; peut-être à cause de cette potion que Rogue lui faisait boire…

« Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça », protesta-t-il, « j'ai _13 ans _! »

« Je vous assure que j'aurais préféré ne pas en venir à cette extrémité, Harry. Mais si vous persistez à vous comporter comme un enfant désobéissant, hé bien vous serez traité comme tel. »

Harry sentit ses joues passer à un rouge vif. Il ne savait que faire ou que dire. D'un côté, après le sermon de Lupin, il se rendait compte qu'il avait agi stupidement et il était d'accord sur le fait qu'il méritait une punition. Mais comme tout adolescent normalement constitué, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Lupin lui donner une fessée ! C'était tout simplement trop humiliant. Alors que Lupin déplaçait la chaise de son bureau vers le milieu de l'estrade, Harry chercha désespérément un argument qui pourrait convaincre le professeur de renoncer à son idée.

« Mais… Mais… », bégaya-t-il.

« Venez ici, Harry », dit Lupin en s'asseyant.

Harry resta là, toujours hésitant et gigotant sous le regard sévère de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Finalement, il baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus de voir la lueur de déception qui brillait dans les yeux de Lupin et qui lui tordait les entrailles, et s'avança lentement jusqu'à se tenir devant son professeur.

Ce dernier le prit alors par le bras et le fit basculer sur ses genoux. Plaçant ses bras devant lui pour soutenir le poids de son corps, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable, embarrassé… et coupable. Lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon et son sous-vêtement descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, Harry paniqua et se mit à remuer comme un beau diable, tentant désespérément d'échapper à son professeur.

« Non ! Professeur, vous n'avez pas le droit… ! »

« Pas le droit ? » rétorqua Lupin en le forçant à rester en position. « Il me semble au contraire que votre comportement immature vient de me l'accorder. Vous êtes le seul responsable de ce qui vous arrive, Harry. Maintenant, je vous conseille de réfléchir à vos actes et aux dangers auxquels ils auraient pu vous amener. »

Ébranlé par ce dur traitement et les paroles sévères de son professeur adoré, Harry était déjà aux bords des larmes. Résigné, il cessa de gigoter et établit de subir sa punition stoïquement. Les claques commencèrent alors à s'abattre sur son derrière dénudé. Harry serra les dents : cela faisait plus mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'avait jamais reçu de fessée, les Dursley répugnant à le toucher comme s'il était contagieux…

Et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un adulte qui l'apprécie et se soucie réellement de lui, Harry l'avait déçu, pensa-t-il amèrement alors que des larmes, plus de honte que de douleur, se formaient. Il aurait dû écouter Hermione et donner la carte, et tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Pourquoi n'en faisait-il toujours qu'à sa tête ? Pourquoi transgressait-il toujours les règles ? Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-il pas avant d'agir ? Lupin avait raison, cette carte aurait pu le mettre en danger, ainsi que ses amis. Prenant la résolution de suivre les règles, pour ne plus décevoir Lupin et pour épargner ce châtiment à son derrière, il se mit à pleurer en silence. À présent, ses fesses lui faisaient horriblement mal, et il ne pouvait empêcher ses jambes de se tortiller dans un effort vain d'échapper à la main de Lupin.

Le cœur de ce dernier se serra lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots étouffés de Harry. Rassemblant tout son courage, il continua à asséner des claques retentissantes, à tel point que Harry ne put plus retenir ses gémissements à chaque coup. Lupin considéra qu'il était temps de commencer à sermonner le garçon :

« Harry, pourquoi reçois-tu cette fessée ? »

« P-Parce que je n'ai pas… pas donné la carte », répondit Harry, qui avait du mal réfléchir dans cet état.

« Et ? »

« Et… euh… »

« Peut-être quelque chose ayant un rapport avec le couvre-feu de l'école ? »

« Oh, parce que j-j'étais dans les couloirs pendant la nuit », se souvint Harry, l'indice de son professeur l'ayant remis sur la voie.

« Et pourquoi est-ce mal ? »

« Parce que… parce ça aurait pu me mettre en d-danger. »

« Très bien », dit Lupin, et Harry se sentit un peu réconforté. « Harry, énormément de gens tiennent à toi et ne pourraient pas supporter que quelque chose t'arrive, moi y compris. Tu dois apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir, et surtout, tu dois commencer à obéir aux règles. Les règles ne sont pas là pour t'embêter, elles sont là pour te garder en sécurité. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! » répondit Harry entre deux sanglots. « S'il vous plaît, je suis d-désolééé… j-j'obéirai aux règles, je… »

Harry ne put finir sa phrase, les pleurs ayant pris le dessus. Harry se sentait horriblement mal, il avait l'impression d'avoir des serpents à la place des entrailles. Il avait agi sans penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il voulait, sans penser aux conséquences… Lupin le considérait sûrement comme un enfant désobéissant, il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance…

Et pourtant, ces serpents qui remplissaient son estomac étaient préférables à l'angoissante sensation de vide qu'il avait si souvent ressentie, seul dans son placard de Privet Drive. Maintenant, il savait que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui, assez pour le corriger, quelqu'un qui… l'aimait. Aux pleurs de douleur et de honte se mêlèrent des pleurs de soulagement et de gratitude.

Lupin arrêta la fessée, estimant le garçon assez châtié. À la vue de ce garçon maigrichon, le fils de son meilleur ami, vautré sur ses genoux, il ressentit un élan de compassion et d'amour. Remettant rapidement les vêtements de Harry en place, il le releva et le serra dans ses bras. Harry accepta avec joie l'embrassade, et posa même sa tête sur les épaules de Lupin.

« Chhhh… Tout va bien, tu es pardonné », Lupin se surprit à murmurer. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'à un moment donné, il s'était mis à tutoyer Harry. Celui-ci était devenu plus qu'un élève sympathique à cause de son père dans le cœur de Lupin, un lien plus fort s'était formé : peut-être pas comme celui entre un père et son fils, mais au moins aussi fort qu'entre un parrain et son filleul. Un parrain… Lupin ressentit une bouffée de colère à l'égard de Sirius Black, l'homme qui avait privé Harry de ses parents… Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée, préférant profiter de ce moment de proximité avec Harry.

Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, Harry était un peu embarrassé d'avoir autant pleuré et s'écarta des bras de Lupin. Et même si Lupin n'avait dit que des paroles gentilles, il avait peur que son professeur soit encore fâché contre lui ou ne voie en lui qu'un enfant désobéissant.

« Je suis désolé… » marmonna Harry, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Tout est pardonné, Harry. Tu as fait une erreur et tu en as assumé les conséquences. C'est du passé, maintenant. »

« Vous… vous n'êtes plus fâché ? » demanda Harry en rougissant.

« Non », Lupin sourit. Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Mais », reprit Lupin d'un ton un peu plus sérieux et Harry leva des yeux alertes vers lui, « je ne veux plus la moindre désobéissance de ta part jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est bien compris ? »

« Oui, professeur, je vous le promets. »

Lupin sourit à nouveau et prit encore une fois Harry dans ses bras pendant un court instant. Se levant, il reprit la parole :

« Bien, Harry. Maintenant, vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir et y rester », dit-il avec un léger avertissement dans sa voix.

Harry acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« Et ne faites pas de détours si vous en faites, je le saurai », ajouta Lupin en agitant la carte avec une petite lueur amusée dans son regard, comme si le fait de mentionner la carte lui avait rappelé un souvenir de jeunesse.


End file.
